


Messy Drunk

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Messy Drunk

Poor Steve, Bucky thought as he took a big gulp of whiskey. One of his favorite pastimes was drinking (getting slightly drunk) and letting his mind wander. He couldn't imagine not being able to do this without the aid of some super-strong liquor.

It was Thursday night, sure, he'll regret drinking tomorrow but James Barnes lives in the present. Unlike Steve, Bucky could get drunk. It takes a lot of alcohol to get him to that state but when Bucky's determined, he'll do anything.

This particular bar was a pretty quiet scene, except for the occasional office party or "girl's night". A loud bunch of newly 21-year-olds entered the small bar and Bucky knew it was time to leave.

"I'm too old to deal with this shit.", he grumbled as he paid his tab. He shrugged on his leather jacket and slid out the door. The street was too loud, the people walk too slow, the lights were too bright and the smells of food and perfume was too strong.

~

As Bucky hit the button to take him up to the kitchen, he rested his head against the cool glass of the elevator. Ding! He stepped out and stumbled over to the bar area so he could get drunker because, why not?

He nearly leaped out of his skin when he saw your partially-bare form sitting on the counter. You were wearing a baggy t-shirt and navy blue boxers. You looked hot. 

"Hey, (Y/N).", he smirked. You turned around and met his eyes. He looked hot. Brown leather jacket, a grey shirt, and dark jeans. Hair perfectly messy and lips bit red.

"Hey, yourself.", you matched his tone. He walked over you the various bottles on the rack and picked out a bottle of Bourbon. He unscrewed the cap and tipped the bottle into his mouth. He hissed as the alcohol burned his throat before extending the bottle to you.

You eagerly accepted it and took a swig for yourself. Champagne and Bourbon isn't a great mix, but you weren't about to complain. Instead of passing the bottle back to him, you pressed the rim against his lower lip and spread the drops of liquid onto his mouth. His tongue slid out of his mouth and lapped up the alcohol. He urged you to let him drink some by motioning with his eyes, but you had other ideas. 

You started to tip the bottle and he let his eyes drift closed, so he didn't notice when you slightly pulled the bottle away and poured the Bourbon down his front. His grey t-shirt became dark and it clung to his chest like a second skin. He gasped and his eyes flew open, but his expression changed when he saw the dark look in your eyes and the smirk on your lips.

"You're a messy drunk, Barnes.", you drawled.

"Help clean me up then.", he said before tugging his plump, pink lip between his teeth.


End file.
